The present invention relates to a compass for drawing a circle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,824,373 discloses a well-known asymmetrical type compass which is used for drawing a rather small circle. Though this kind of compass is adjustable to make the center pin portion and the pencil portion parallel to each other, both hands are required for adjustment, and it requires a complicated mechanism and causes weakness of the structure. Other known compasses have other disadvantages.